The Back Way
by Normryl
Summary: Complete. After Mickey and Neil meet again in episode 302, a stray comment from Neil has struck a cord with Mickey. Was it intentional or just an innocent comment?


The Back Way

Title: The Back Way.

Author: Therm

Rating: PG.

Summary: Inspired by a comment from the episode 302. Neil Manson is no prince, and here's the proof.

Spoilers: For fans in the UK only, unless you want little bits of info ruined. You have been warned.

Author's note: If you don't know the events of episode 153 then this story may be a little lost on you. It's the first of the three parter before Mickey Webb leaves, if that helps without giving anything away to those who don't know.

Barton Streets canteen was all but deserted.

A couple of uniformed officers were the other side of the room, drinking coffee and sharing a laugh but besides from that he was alone for the moment.

"Here you go." Liz Garrett said, sliding a cup of coffee across the table to her fiance. She slid into the seat opposite him and placed her own drink down. "I got you some mints as well." She added, tearing open the pack and popping one into her mouth before offering one to Mickey.

"Nah, thanks." He said, declining the mints but picking up the cup of coffee and taking a sip of the liquid which should still be too hot to drink, somehow he managed to swallow it.

He caught the frown on Liz's face but didn't ask her what was wrong, he didn't want it to lead them to the conversation they'd already had too many times.

Seeming to pick up on his reluctance to speak about certain subjects, Liz began a conversation on the one thing that always got him talking, work.

"Do you think we'll get anything good out of this interview?"

"Probably not, I think he's got it all sussed out. And his wife'll be even more together than 'im."

"Tricky. Still, the evidence speaks for itself, right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, but we need more than what we've got."

There was the scraping of chairs as the two uniformed made their way out. They glanced in Mickey's direction, whispering to each other.

Liz ignored them, but noticed the change in Mickey. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, feeling she were able to be more open and caring now they were alone.

"Nuffin'" Mickey said, his tone of voice was harsh, trying to keep Liz away from how vulnerable he really felt, returning to Sun Hill and his old colleagues. They may not be there right at this minute, but the feeling hadn't gone away, the feeling he'd always get when he was there.

"I'm sorry." She said, There seemed to be a deeper silence in the room than before.

DCI Bryce appeared at the door and walked over to the table where the two sat. "They're almost ready for the interview, I hope you two are as well. Michael, your old boss Meadows is here."

"How long until they're ready for us?" Liz questioned

"Make it five more minutes, then we'll be waiting for them, rather than vice versa."

Mickey stood up. "I won't be a minute."

"Where are you going?" Bryce asked,

"Gents, guv." Mickey made his way from the room leaving his colleagues behind.

Bryce noticed the look on Liz's face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, he doesn't want to talk about it." She sighed, deeply. Pushing her troubles to one side, she picked up the pack of mints. "Can I tempt you?" She asked.

"Ooh, go on then." Bryce said. He smiled reassuringly at Liz, knowing that it just wasn't enough to help ease her worries.

Mickey had expected the toilets to be deserted and was almost shocked into stillness when he saw others in there. He went about his business as the men already in there chatted casually, ignoring him.

Mickey washed his hands and grabbed a wad of blue paper to dry his hands on and after a quick dab, threw the paper in the bin as he left.

He just wanted a few moments of peace.

Things had been busy and he felt like he hadn't stopped recently. Not just work, but preparing for the wedding and just making all other arrangements.

He usually liked it like that, but right now he just needed time. That was one thing that wasn't on his side.

He walked away from the canteen, not wanting to see either Liz or Victor right then, he really didn't want to see anyone.

But he did. Jack walk past just ahead of him. He saw the DCI look round his way, they'd seen one another, but neither acknowledged the other. The both had very different outcomes that they wanted from this case, and neither wanted to be wrong.

Seeing Jack halted Mickey's advancement and the corridor seemed to be as about a quiet place as any right now.

He lent against the wall and rubbed his face tiredly. Mickey realised that he was gritting his teeth in anger at the fact that Jack was going in there right now to talk to Neil, so convinced as he was that he was innocent, even with the evidence that was stacked against him.

Mickey was sure there was more to Manson, something about him that just didn't sit well, but he couldn't put it down to anything more than gut instincts.

His comment earlier, back at Neil's house was really eating away at him more than anything. He recalled the words again, as he'd done so many times already, "Sneaking in the back way, I wouldn't have thought that was your style, DS Webb." It made a chill run through him just thinking about it.

He hadn't reacted to the comment other than to spout off the actual reason, that it would look bad on them if they had police banging on their front door.

As a rule, the NCS were always more discreet than anything that Sun Hill's CID would pull off, but that wasn't the point, he'd taken himself off the subject. It was the comment that got to him more than anything else.

He wondered how Manson had found out, he hadn't been at Sun Hill when he'd been raped and he idly wondered who would have told him. It was fair enough that everyone left behind knew what had happened and it could have slipped out or someone could have just outright told him. It could have been a secret, but that just didn't happen. Maybe Andrea knew... he didn't want to think about those possibilities, it wouldn't help anyway.

"Sneaking in the back way...", it sounded nasty just thinking it, let alone saying it out loud to someone who'd been raped.

He wondered what Jack would say if he told him. Or Liz. Or Bryce. He knew he wouldn't, but it was interesting to think about it.

He smiled. That was the best he could do. A cheap shot like that and he hadn't riled him, Mickey had stayed on track and kept calm.

Manson was desperate and he was trying to make it personal, it wouldn't work though. He had a lot more going for him than Manson knew.

Mickey heard the familiar clicking of Liz's heels on the hard floor. He turned to see them both heading his way. He stood up straight as they approached.

"Alright?" Bryce asked.

"Just waitin' for you, Guv." Mickey said, with a nod of him head.

"OK. Hope you're both ready for this."

"Yeah." Mickey said simply.

"Of course." Liz added.

"Good. Leave no stone unturned in the interview. I don't want him getting away with it." Bryce said.

Mickey looked from Liz to Victor as he began to lead them towards Manson. "He ain't got a chance."

The End


End file.
